Tyrannosaurus rex
Tyrannosaurus rex was first discovered by Barnum Brown back in 1902. He was the top predator in the late Cretaceous Period, living until the Cretaceous-Paleogene (K-Pg) extinction event (formerly known as the Cretaceous-Tertiary or "K-T" extinction), which brought about the end of the dinosaurs 65 million years ago. Even though Tyrannosaurus rex wasn't the biggest meat eating dinosaur, it had the most powerful bite known among theropod dinosaurs, capable of crushing bone. It's also the most popular dinosaur in the world. No one knows how Tyrannosaurus used his tiny arms for, so it is sill a mystery. Tyrannosaurus Rex was a pack animal and may have hunted plant eating dinosaurs like Triceratops. However, it has been proposed by some scientists, principally Dr. Jack Horner, that they were fully scavengers, bullying other predators away from their kills and eating their fill, much like the Giant Short Faced Bear. However, recent evidence from a wounded Hadrosaur tail seems to indicate that it was indeed a predator. Being a popular dinosaur, Tyrannosaurus rex has appeared in many movies and shows, like Jurassic Park, Walking with Dinosaurs, and Jurassic Fight Club. The most complete Tyrannosaurus rex that was ever discovered was in South Dakota, a specimen named Sue. Battle vs. Spinosaurus (by Red243) Spinosaurus has been walking in the prehistoric swamp in the search for something to eat. The drought season has caused the river to became smaller, forcing it to find anything else to eat. However, it could not catch anything easily due to its big size. It would be forced to steal any dead meat that were killed by other predators. Then it heard the noise of Ouranosaurus from a long distance, and it followed to where the noise came from. It could be an opportunity steal the Ouranosaurus from what ever killed it. But when it did found the dead Ouranosaurus, it discovered that Tyrannosaurus Rex was near the carcass. Tyrannosaurus roared at the Spinosaurus, hoping that if it could scared Spinosaurus, it could eat its kill without having to battle its rival. However, Spinosaurus wasn't scared by Tyrannosaurus, and it would not leave without going hungry anyway. Tyrannosaurus would not even leave its kill behind either, and would had to fight Spinosaurus for the carcass. The battle starts with Spinosaurus trying to slash its opponent with its claws, but Tyrannosaurus dodged the attack. Tyrannosaurus knew that if it could avoid Spinosaurus' attack, it could give attack it from the side. It tries to headbutted Spinosaurus, but its opponent turned around and slashed the left side of Tyrannosaurus Rex's face with its claws. Not only did blood came out of the left side of Tyrannosaurus Rex's face, but it also loses its left eye as well. Knowing the loss of its left eye would give its rival the advantage, Tyrannosaurus sink its bone crushing teeth into Spinosaurus' tail. Roaring in pain, Spinosaurus has slashed its rival's leg by using its claws. This caused Tyrannosaurus to let go of its rival's tail, and roared in pain as more blood had came out from its leg. Knowing that Tyrannosaurus would not be able to move easily, Spinosaurus went closer to its rival, and grabbed its opponent's neck with its jaws. Its rival was suffocating as Spinosaurus continue to hold Tyrannosaurus Rex's neck tighter with its jaws. Then Tyrannosaurus Rex could no longer breathed, and dies from being suffocated by the jaws of Spinosaurus. Spinosaurus had let go of its jaws, since its rival was finally dead. However, it had lost some blood due to its tail being bitten by Tyrannosaurus Rex earlier. Then Spinosaurus roared in victory before feasting on the carcass of Tyrannsaurus Rex. Expert's Opinion While Tyrannosaurus was the king of the dinosaurs, Spinosaurus has much more experience at hunting than Tyrannosaurus Rex. In fact, some people think it was more of a scavenger than a hunter. Another reason why Spinosaurus won was because its arms were more useful than Tyrannsaurus Rex's tiny arms. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Spinosaurus (by Red243) Tyrannosaurus Rex had been searching for food for three hours, and he never had found prey yet. However, Tyrannosaurus had not only smelled food up ahead, but he also smelled a predator as well. Tyrannosaurus decided to walk forward to confronted a predator, and steal its food when he had the chance. He keeps walking forward, until he finally stops when he spotted a dead Triceratops. But dead Triceratops wasn't along, as a Spinosaurus had looked Tyrannosaurus upon being confronted by its rival. Tyrannosaurus Rex roared loudly at his rival, hoping that will scared it off so that it could eat the remains of the Triceratops without having to fight Spinosaurus. But Spinosaurus wasn't easily scared, especially since the Triceratops was on the line. Tyrannosaurus knew that he had to be careful since Spinosaurus was equipped with claws. It tried to attack T-Rex with its claws, but he dodged it, and sink his teeth into one of Spinosaurus' legs. As Tyrannosaurus Rex quickly let go of his rival's leg, Spinosaurus roared in pain due to its leg being broken. This give Tyrannosaurus Rex the chance to tackle Spinosaurus hard, knocking it off its feet. As Spinosaurus fell down, its throat had been impaled by the horns of the dead Triceratops, killing it quickly. With his rival dead, Tyrannosaurus Rex roared in victory before decided to feasted on Spinosaurus' remains. Now the other predators would have to waiting until Tyrannosaurus Rex was full, and hoped to eat what's left of the remains. Then Tyrannosaurus Rex left the remains after eating his fill, allowing the other predators to feast on what's left of Spinosaurus. Expert's Opinion While Spinosaurus was far bigger than his rival, Tyrannosaurus was much faster than Spinosaurus due to his smaller size. To make matters worse, Tyrannosaurus Rex had bone crushing teeth that can crush bone, which was the reason why Tyrannosaurus had won. Spinosaurus is also known to be a four legged animal at least some of the time therefore making it weaker. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information TBW Category:Prehistoric Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Giants Category:Warriors Category:North American Warriors